


Creep

by skyes



Series: breathing in stardust [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tim is a little ace stalker, also we're going with lyrics titles in this series, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyes/pseuds/skyes
Summary: Tim isn't interested in people.Then he meets Jason Todd.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so our universe is slowly growing, i have all of the pairings figured out already (there'll be a lot you guys), and some other short story outlines. hope you'll like them :)

Tim has never been interested in anything much other than his books and well… hobbies, really. He definitely wasn’t interested in people all together, and he could live like that in the past sixteen years, so there’s that.

But then… then _this_ guy showed up, with that obnoxious white streak in his hair, and with always knitted brows and tensed jaw. He looked like The Bully, not that Tim was worried about that, he wasn’t afraid of bullies, he was pretty good with his fists and legs to feel safe.

So, he looked like The Bully, but then when Tim took a closer look, he couldn’t seem _less_ than one. He had these over worn jeans, with crinkled old paperbacks in his back pockets all the damn time, and even though he was one year older than them, he was taking the same classes as Tim still. Not that he was active on them, seemingly nothing was interesting enough for Jason Todd, except maybe literature and foreign languages, in their case, Spanish.

It didn’t take long for Tim to start to feel like a creep who was always watching _someone_ – namely Jason Todd – over the edges of his books. And he had no idea why he did it, but the fact, that he did it, remained. He was maybe kind of a tiny bit obsessed with-

How Jason read actually. There was just something magical about his long fingers flipping thru yellow, torn pages, sometimes the veins were popping on his arms, when it was too hot, or after P.E. class, and well, just in general, Jason Todd was a beautiful human being. His beauty was different than that of Dick Grayson, but still.

If Tim was honest with himself, he kind of preferred Jason. Not that anyone was asking for his opinion. He kind of wanted to take out his camera and take some pictures, like he did with his friends.

Jason was the reason why he started to go to the library. Tim wasn’t really a fan of those, mostly because he was interested in either science or comic books, and their school couldn’t really offer new things for him in those departments. But it was a chance to watch Jason, and he wasn’t about to pass on that, even though Kon invited him out for a movie, and Bart was talking about some things, too (with Bart, you could never really know, he was talking way too fast about way too many things).

It was one of those days, when Tim actually paid attention to the things he was reading. He accidentally found this really old Superman comics he had never seen before, and while Jason was really pleasant for the eyes, this was a treasure, too.

He’d kind of got lost in it, so when someone touched one of his shoulders, he jumped, just a tiny bit- it was still embarrassing though, he couldn’t not pay attention to the heat that reached his cheeks.

“Okay. So, care to share why are you following me around like a kicked puppy?”

Okay. So Tim wasn’t expecting _that._ Jason had never talked to _anyone_ , Tim wasn’t even sure if he himself had ever heard the guy’s voice.

“I’m _not_ following you,” he said, and well, it was a lie, but he could say it with a straight face, luckily.

“You are _not,_ ” Jason repeated clearly not believing shit.

“No. I just had some business here in the library. I’m the smartest person in our year, it’s not atom physics, I spend a lot of time reading… uh, books. In the library.”

Jason only raised a brow, still not buying the crap Tim was selling, and well, he should have been counting on that, Jason definitely didn’t look stupid.

“And I guess you always have things to do in my ten meter radius.”

“That, my friend, is called coincidence.”

“Right. Stop following me around, kid, you might get hurt if you stick your nose to places it doesn’t belong.”

Tim snorted.

“Okay. But I wasn’t following you around.”

“Whatever you say kid. Whatever you say.”

Jason turned his back on him, tugging out the ever present paperback of his pocket. Tim could only catch a glimpse, but that was enough to see _Twelfth Night_ from Shakespeare. Jason was a riddle, a very difficult riddle with beautiful hands, and Tim was all about solving him.


End file.
